1. Field
This disclosure relates to audio signal processing.
2. Background
Active noise cancellation (ANC, also called active noise reduction) is a technology that actively reduces acoustic noise in the air by generating a waveform that is an inverse form of the noise wave (e.g., having the same level and an inverted phase), also called an “antiphase” or “anti-noise” waveform. An ANC system generally uses one or more microphones to pick up an external noise reference signal, generates an anti-noise waveform from the noise reference signal, and reproduces the anti-noise waveform through one or more loudspeakers. This anti-noise waveform interferes destructively with the original noise wave to reduce the level of the noise that reaches the ear of the user.